Saint-Valentin gâchée?
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Haaa, la Saint-Valentin. Les fleurs, le chocolat. La garde des enfants, une vengeance au passage. N'est-ce pas? One-Shot. Law/OC. AU. Dessin par la magnifique CaroRolo!


**Heeyy, me revoilà! La folle est de retour! Enfin, juste pour un petit One-Shot. :P Voilà donc une petite histoire qui se passe pendant « La photographe Fanatique ». La lecture de cette histoire n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ce One-Shot, mais celle de « Le Professeur Narcissique » est fortement recommandée si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose. Oh, et si vous vous demandez le rapport de l'image pour le cover, c'est Law et Cerys lors du bal de fin d'année dans l'avant dernier chapitre de PN par la merveilleuse CaroRolo.**

 **Bref, en espérant que vous aimerez ma version de cette journée de l'amour, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Saint-Valentin gâchée?**

Law n'avait jamais été une personne romantique. Loin de là. Très loin de là. Il détestait les films à l'eau de rose, et encore plus les mots mielleux murmurés au creux de l'oreille. Les seuls mots qu'il susurrait n'avaient aucun lien avec le miel. C'était plutôt un torrent de chaud. Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'était pas trop nounours en peluche et bonbon sucre d'orge. Et pourtant, la lumière tamisée, les pétales de rose sur le plancher et les chandelles sur la table de cuisine n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'un fantôme. C'était Trafalgar Law lui-même qui avait organisé et mis en place le tout. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous sûrement? Très simple: la Saint-Valentin.

Bon, c'est vrai que par le passé, Law n'avait jamais vraiment célébré la fête de l'amour. Il disait que cette journée n'était qu'un prétexte pour se remplir le pantalon. Mais ça, c'était avant de commencer à sortir avec Cerys. Maintenant, il était l'un de ces pigeons qui avait acheté des fleurs et du chocolat, et qui avait préparé ce souper romantique. Pour se remplir le pantalon ensuite. Mais détail.

Malgré ce jour où le sourire devait être au rendez-vous, c'était un froncement de sourcil qu'abordait le professeur en herbe. Celle pour qui il avait fait tout ça n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il était tard pourtant, elle arrivait vers 17h d'habitude, alors qu'il était bientôt 19h. Mais Law n'était pas inquiet, il savait qu'elle était probablement en ville, en train de prendre tellement de cliché que son appareil photo ne réussirait plus à capter la lumière correctement. Non, Law n'était pas inquiet, il était irrité. Pour une fois qu'il se décidait enfin à faire quelque chose de romantique, elle n'était pas là. Elle qui l'avait harcelé un nombre incalculable de fois pour qu'il pose un geste tendre une fois de temps en temps, elle n'était même pas là pour le recevoir. Il bouillonnait. Ce n'était pas elle, deux jours plus tôt, qui lui avait rappelé la date de cupidon?

Il fit claquer sa langue et prit son cellulaire en main. Toujours aucune réponse aux textos qu'il lui avait envoyé (qui lui demandaient gentiment où elle était jusqu'à des insultes pures et simple « Idiote! Débile de photographie, regarde tes messages, merde! »). Il allait l'appeler pour savoir une bonne fois pour toute où elle se trouvait lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un grand fracas. En apparence calme, mais à l'intérieur aussi explosif qu'un volcan, Law se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Ce qu'il y vit le déconcerta.

-Oncle Law!

Une boule d'énergie sous le nom de William lui sauta dessus, suivies de deux petites filles toutes aussi énervées. Le brun ne put supporter ce poids supplémentaire et tomba sur les fesses d'un bruit sec. Alors que les trois petits monstres le noyaient sous une montagne de câlin, Law leva les yeux vers la responsable de son énervement. Cerys évita soigneusement son regard en se déshabillant et rangeant ses bottes d'hiver. Lorsqu'elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard glacial, elle en resta figée. Un sourire crispé déforma son visage nerveux.

-Bonsoir?

Son affirmation ressemblait à une question. Law ne lui répondit pas et se leva plutôt, aidant par la même occasion les enfants à faire de même. Cerys frissonna. Le traitement de silence était souvent bien pire que les reproches et les insultes. D'un air abattu, elle aida ses neveux/nièces à enlever leur vêtement. Law, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine sans faire le moindre bruit. Lizzy plissa ses yeux noirs de confusion.

-Il est fâché, oncle Law? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

Cerys secoua la tête en souriant.

-Mais non ma belle.

 _Pas contre toi en tout cas…_

Lorsque chacun fut enlevé de ces vêtements d'hiver, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la cuisine, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Les trois enfants se précipitèrent aussitôt une fois rendu dans la pièce, vers le bac de jouet qui se trouvait dans le salon, juste adjacente de la cuisine. À l'intérieur, Law avait rallumé les lumières et éteignait une à une les bougies. Le voyant faire, les épaules de Cerys s'affaissèrent en signe d'abattement. Elle s'écroula sur la chaise de la table et releva des yeux de chien battu.

-Tu es fâché n'est-ce pas? Couina-t-elle.

Law s'assit en face et déposa son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés.

-À ton avis?

Cerys entra sa tête dans ses épaules. Son amoureux soupira.

-Tu peux me donner une explication?

Elle ferma les yeux et déballa son sac d'un coup.

-J'allais revenir pour le souper, mais Leïla m'a appelé en panique, parlant d'un Ace qui s'était désisté à la dernière minute, qu'elle ne pouvait annuler sa réservation dans un restaurant, qu'ils allaient les bannir de là-bas s'ils n'y allaient pas, et qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de ne plus goûter à leur homard.

Elle ouvra les yeux, il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'as prise en pitié, c'est ça?

Ses joues se teintèrent de gêne.

-Voui..

Puis, elle leva les yeux et l'accusa du regard.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne célèbres même pas la Saint-Valentin d'habitude! Tu prétextes que c'est une fête « pour engraisser les femmes de chocolat et se soulager par la même occasion »!

L'œil du grand brun tressauta.

-C'est vrai, c'est ce que je dis tout le temps. Mais…

 _C'est important pour toi…_

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas dire ça. Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, quand même. Il se contenta de laisser sa phrase en suspens et laissa mijoter Cerys, qui évidemment, n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa phrase non-dite.

-Mais quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Law hausse les épaules en signe d'indifférence. La photographe soupira.

-De toute manière, c'est trop tard. Je lui ai promis de garder les petits jusqu'à demain matin.

Un sourcil se leva.

-Jusqu'à demain matin?

-Écoutes, tu n'es pas le seul à être déçu! S'emporta Cerys, sans toutefois hausser le ton. Je voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux!

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et elle baissa le regard.

-En plus, j'avais prévu de…

Elle se tut et se leva, allant rejoindre les enfants de sa sœur en boudant. Law la suivit en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter…

* * *

Cerys s'écroula sur le lit, complètement épuisée. Law, déjà sous les couvertures et un livre dans les mains, la regardait faire du coin de l'œil en souriant malicieusement. Elle lui lança son coussin mollement, qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

-C'est ta faute… Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Il feignit la surprise et l'ignorance.

-Moi? Mais je n'ai rien fait! S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans les couvertures et grogna.

-Espèce de menteur! Fit sa voix étouffée. Tu leur as donné des chocolats juste avant l'heure de dormir, alors que tu les avais acheté pour moi!

Law sourit de plus belle.

-Et c'est la faute à qui d'après toi?

Cerys couina. La sienne. Il s'était vengé. Et quelle vengeance… Elle avait eu de la difficulté à seulement les convaincre d'aller se brosser les dents. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à les mettre au lit en leur promettant de faire des crêpes le lendemain matin. Note qu'elle devrait vraiment coller à la colle chaude dans son cerveau: ne jamais sous-estimé Law lorsqu'il veut prendre sa revanche.

C'est d'une lenteur extrême qu'elle se leva en boudant et se faufila sous les couvertures, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements et de se mettre en pyjama. Elle fit de grand mouvement pour lui montrer son dos et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Law déposa son livre et la regarda faire à la place, le spectacle beaucoup plus divertissant. Elle marmonna des mots intelligibles.

-Tu peux toujours courir si tu veux que je te le montre…

-Me montrer quoi..

Cerys sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix suave directement dans son oreille. Elle sentit sa main se faufiler jusqu'à son ventre et sa chaleur se répandre dans son dos. Elle gémit inconsciemment.

-J-j'ai dit que tu pouvais toujours courir! Dit-elle, voulant se montrer autoritaire, mais échouant lamentablement.

Law lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle frissonna.

-Si tu ne me le dis pas…

Il déplaça ses doigts dangereusement près de son pantalon. Cerys détestait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait finir par craquer. C'est pourquoi elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte, ce qui suscita la complète confusion de son partenaire, avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans la commode juste à côté. Elle en prit une petite boite noire et lui lança sur le front. Law eut juste le temps de lever la main pour l'attraper. Il abaissa l'objet et vit Cerys, rouge de colère, des petites larmes aux yeux. Retour de la confusion.

-Je ne voulais pas te le demander comme ça, mais il faut toujours que tu sois aussi impatient! Alors ne viens pas te plaindre après!

Toujours dans le néant, l'homme regarda de nouveau la boite et fronça les sourcils. C'était… Non, non, sûrement pas. Quoique.. Pour être fixé, il l'ouvrit. Une bague incrustée d'or y avait élu domicile. Il releva les yeux de surprise, cette fois Cerys était toujours rouge, mais pour une autre raison cette fois.

-Épouse-moi, espèce de crétin! Commanda-t-elle plutôt que demandé, cramoisie.

Law resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, sans aucune réaction, ce qui angoissa Cerys. Après quinze secondes de silence, elle commença à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû se taire. Alors que les larmes revenaient, il éclata de rire sans prévenir. Cette fois, elle était en colère. Elle prit l'oreiller, se jeta sur lui et, à califourchon, l'étouffa avec.

-Je suis sérieux et toi tu me ris au nez?! Idiot, crétin, professeur de mes deux!

Toutes les insultes inimaginables y passèrent, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hystérie du sujet principal. Cerys voyait rouge. Elle le frappa plutôt avec l'oreiller mou.

-Arrête de rire et réponds-moi!

Sa crise maintenant passée, Law lui empoigna les poignets pour cesser l'agression. Un sourire franc était présent sur ses lèvres.

-Ok.

Cerys figea. Cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis recommença son assaut.

-« Ok »?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?!

Nouveau rire.

-Je te ferais signaler que ta demande n'était pas mieux.

Au lieu d'encore une fois lui empoigner les bras pour la contrer à arrêter, Law inversa leur position. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos, le coussin lui échappant des mains. Sans attendre, Law captura ses lèvres. Elle cessa de se débattre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Murmura-t-elle faiblement alors que ses lèvres étaient remplacées par son cou.

Law sourit malicieusement.

-Je consume notre union.

-Crétin…

Elle avait beau le traiter de nom, elle ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Non, ce fut plutôt la petite Ema qui l'interrompit.

-Tante Cerys, j'ai fait un cauchemar…

En entendant sa voix, Cerys poussa le pauvre Law qui tomba en bas du lit. Gênée, elle fit de grand mouvement des bras pour l'inviter à dormir avec elle. Par terre, Law grogna.

Ce ne sera pas ce soir qu'il allait se remplir le pantalon.


End file.
